


Mind The Fauna

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A little drabble about Ignis and Ardyn and tentacles.





	Mind The Fauna

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*

Ignis quickened his pace to move away from  
the chancellor. 

"Ardyn, would you cease following me!" 

Ardyn hopped his next few steps, trying to close the gap between himself and Ignis. The Vesperpool's muddy environment sucked at the soles of his boots, trying to keep him at every step.   
   
"Ignis, I am only trying to warn you about the--"

He saw Ignis get yanked suddenly away by the ankle, making a startled noise as he fell. 

"Fauna..."

Ardyn felt the tentacles around his ankles, and silently cursed how handsome Ignis was. Almost any other person he would have let get taken, and go on his merry way. 

He let himself get dragged down, a tentacle around each ankle. He hugged his arms to his chest in an effort to reduce injury to them as he was dragged forcefully away. 

By the time he was upright again, further tentacles now feeling their way around him, wrapping around his wrists, his waist, his thighs; Ignis was already held in a similar predicament, wrists held apart by individual tentacles, legs the same. He has called a dagger in each hand, vainly trying to slice back at the creature.

A tentacle slid it's way over his neck, slipping down past his collar and into his shirt. 

"Ah! What...Ardyn! What is this?!" Ignis called to him, obviously concerned.

"Hush, Ignis. Let it do what it will." 

"What it will?!" The tentacle probed further down his shirt. The topmost buttons stood no chance against the tentacle's protrusion, and popped off. 

"The more you fight, the more it will see you a challenge." Ardyn kept his voice quiet, even tempered. He felt a tentacle, wet with mucus, push past his pants. It began to probe at the entrance of his ass. 

"Always there...ugh..." Ardyn tried to relax himself. He kept an eye on Ignis' predicament.

"Ardyn! What is the beast's intention?"

Ardyn replied, voice raised slightly to be heard over the din of the beasts.

"Best I have come to know, they make their prey orgasm, then eat them."

"They -what?- Mmph!" The beast probed into Ignis' mouth with a tentacle. 

"I -warned- you to keep your voice quiet. Do try not to struggle, their tentacles contain a paralytic toxin."

He watched Ignis' eyes widen behind his glasses, slightly askew from the tentacle sliding around his face to gain access to his mouth. He watched them close, hard. The tentacle must have expelled the toxin. He reminisced momentarily about the sickly sweet taste, like sour rot. 

The daggers disappeared from Ignis' hands as they went limp in the tentacle's grips. Ardyn knew the feeling well, having succumbed to the toxin many times before. It made his limbs heavy, betray his commands. Ignis was strong, but he was no match for the fluid paralyzing his limbs, forcing him to allow the tentacles their goal.

Ardyn watched as skinnier, agile tentacles worked their way past Ignis' belt, popping it open, He watched Ignis' face flush, his eyes worried. Ardyn could see the tentacles in the front of Ignis' pants, writhing over his dick.

As pleasurable as the sight would have been by itself, it was made more so by the tentacle pressing inside of him finding his prostate. He made a quiet, pleasured noise as the digit wiggled against it. 

"O-oh...you beasts always know the best spot..." Ardyn felt his dick pressing against the front of his trousers. 

The tentacles felt it too. They wasted no time in coiling additional of their number around him. Thick tentacles found their way around his thighs. They spread his legs as far as they would go. Thin, vine like tentacles pressed their way into his trousers; Easy with them being propped up by the larger tentacle in his ass. 

He gasped as the thinner tentacles wrapped around his shaft, the mucus coating them acting as a lubricant.

"Hnn...that's new...Aah..." He watched Ignis as the tentacles stroked his shaft. The advisor's eyes now shut tight as the creature toyed with him, head barely held up. Ardyn watched Ignis' chest heave. Sweat coat his face, and the exposed skin on his chest.

He saw the Ignis' eyes open again, a pleading concern conveyed through them. Saliva trickled down the side of his mouth as he choked on the probing tentacle. Ardyn watched his eyes roll back, and heard a pleasured scream, muffled by the tentacle. 

If the scream hadn't been enough indication, the rapidly growing wetness on the front of Ignis' trousers would be. The tentacles slowly slipped from his trousers, and Ardyn could see them coated in Ignis' semen, glistening slightly in the light. 

He felt his own orgasm creeping close, between the agile little vines working his shaft, and the damnable one pressing against his prostate. He didn't try to fight it, instead purring quietly as it came, and he felt the stickiness against the front of his own trousers. The tentacles dropped Ignis to the ground, knocking his glasses from his face.

The creatures revealed themselves in full size as the tentacles dropped Ardyn to the ground. Malboros, by Ardyn's knowledge, only half grown at roughly twelve feet tall, loomed in front of the two men. Ignis looked to the beasts, barely able to turn his head to do so. He lacked the strength to turn it back to look to Ardyn. 

"I've had quite enough of your games. He isn't your snack tonight."

Ignis didn't see what Ardyn did, only saw bright, purple flames engulf the two creatures. The creatures let out a piercing cry, and collapsed into the swamp, sizzling vines and the smell of smoky toxin hanging in the air. 

Ardyn walked slowly to Ignis. He picked up his glasses, and wiped them off on his shirt tail. 

"I presume you haven't come across one of those? Terrible beasts, I'm afraid. Hence my trying to warn you..." 

Ignis felt hands beneath him scoop him up. His head lulled over into Ardyn's chest as the chancellor carried him back to land. 

"You're perfectly safe now." 

He sat, resting Ignis' upper half against his lap. He fished an antidote from the pouch on his leg, and placed it to Ignis' lips. Ignis felt the warm liquid slide down his throat.

"Give that a moment to work." 

Ardyn watched as Ignis slowly regained control of his limbs. The second he did, he shoved away from Ardyn's lap. 

"What? No gratitude?" Ardyn grinned, voice dripping with smarm.

"I wouldn't have even been down here had you not been pursuing me. So no, Ardyn. I'll not thank you for getting me fondled by a monster." 

Ignis stormed away, and Ardyn watched him leave with a smile. 

"Suit yourself, dear...perhaps I can find another of those beasts wandering around to entertain me."

Ardyn grinned toward the swampy water, and watched for any errant tentacles.


End file.
